Mystery Cave
by Rumplejemima
Summary: Kaito, Masahiro, Nagisa, Lisa Not my OC , Luchia, Rina, and Hanon decided to enter a mystery cave.
1. The rumor

Okay, this is my first fan fic in the site. Anyway, this about Luchia and the gang decided to try the mystery cave. Rumors said that whoever goes there never came back. But Luchia didn't believe in such a thing. So they dared her to go there but she wants them to come to. So they're adventure begins! LuchiaxKaito, HanonxNagisa, RinaxMasahiro

Luchia and Hanon were eating ice creams at the beach. "What a beautiful day!" Luchia exclaimed. Hanon looked at Luchia and smiled. "You sure in a good mood, Luchia" Hanon said, smiling. "Of course! It's summer vacation! No more homeworks, no more boring lectures, no more quizzes, no more tests, no more book reports! This summer should be relaxing and having fun!" Luchia said happily. Just then, Rina came with a note book and pen on her hands. "Hey Rina, what's that notebook and pen for?" Hanon asked. "Oh this? My teacher said I should write something about my whole summer." Rina said, opening her notebook. "What?! Its summer and she gave you an assignment?" Luchia said suprisingly. "Well, I've been failing in English. She told me I should write something so I can pass English" Rina said, flipping through the pages. "Oh, you mean like a diary?" Hanon asked. Rina nodded her head. "Here What do you think of this" Rina said, reading her notebook out loud:

"Today, I woke up this morning. I felt a bit dizzy but I drank a medicine for headaches so I'm okay now. I took a quick bath and changed my clothes. I brush my hair properly and decided to go out to take a walk. I love it when the wind brushes my face, whistling a tune"

Rina read out loud. "That's good." Luchia said, taking a lick of her ice cream. "Yeah. Keep the work up" Hanon said and winked. Just then, Kaito came with his surf board."Hey guys! Nice summer right?" Kaito said, leaning his surf board at the wall. Luchia blushed and replied. "Yeah. I love summer" she said shyly. A girl with a very long hair that reaches to her knees, and has a pale skin, and her hair is color brown and she has blue eyes came to Kaito. (Note: She's not my OC. I don't have an Original Character here. She's just a random girl). "Hi Kaito! Did you heard about the mystery cave?" she asked, clinging to Kaito's arm. "Uh, no. What is is it?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, what is it?' Hanon asked, interested. "Well, every love couples will go there. And whoever survives there with their partner, they will surely fall in love! But, they say that many couples never came back" the girl said. "That interests me" a voice said, behind Hanon. They turned around and was suprised that Nagisa came. "I think I wanna go there! With someone who I've been spending time with all the time" Nagisa said, stroking his chin. All of them got dewdrops except Nagisa. "Anyway, did someone survived there?" Hanon asked, ignoring Nagisa. Nagisa got a dew drop and mumbled "Nobody listens to me" he mumbled to himself. The girl shooked her head. "No. No one survived there" the girl said, still clinging at Kaito's arm. "I hate this girl" Luchia thought. Rina wrote something on her notebook. "Wow! That sounds wonderful! Let's go there!" Hanon said happily. "Okay! My partner will be Kaito!" the girl said. "And my partner will be Hanon!" Nagisa said, putting his arm around Hanon's shoulders. Hanon tugged Nagisa's arm. "Not even in your dreams" Hanon said. "C'mon! Please! You don't have a partner anyway!" Nagisa said, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Well... fine." Hanon said. "I think I'll ask Masahiro" Rina said, closing her notebook. Hanon turned to Luchia. "How about you Luchia?" Hanon asked. Luchia got more jelous at the girl. She grunted. "I'm not coming!" she said. "What?! But why!? This is gonna be an adventure for us!" Hanon said. "So? That stupid rumor isn't real! WHy do you have to believe to such a thing?" Luchia said, and started walking away. "If you don't believe at that rumor, then to prove you're right, why don't you go there?" Kaito said, smirking. Luchia stopped and turned to Kaito. "What? Do you really want me to go there just to prove I'm right?" Luchia said, acting being sarcastic. Kaito nodded. "Fine! But the problem is I don't have a partner" Luchia said. "You can come with us" Kaito said. "What?! They said it should be love couples, that means it should only be two persons" Luchia said. "So? We might survive there because we're three." Kaito said. Luchia hesitated for a while. She sighed. "Fine." she said. "Good! Then its set then! We'll meet here in 9:00 tonight, and Lisa (the random girl), will lead us at the cave!" Hanon said.

Well, that's all I could think of. I need some good reviews. Please don't flame me! Wait for the next chapter! Bye bye:)


	2. The Cave

Hi there! Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it! (Theme music plays.)... (End of Them music.

Chapter 2: The mystery cave!

Luchia, Rina, and Hanon went to the place where they scheduled. They saw Masahiro, Nagisa, Kaito, and Lisa, clutching at Kaito's arm, and smiling. "I hate that Lisa girl" Luchia though but gave them a fake smile. "So, let's go!" Hanon said happily. "Lead the way Lisa" Rina said. Lisa nodded as she lead the way, still clutching at Kaito's arm. It took them 10 minutes to reach it. The reached their destination. "Here we are! Let's go! let's go!" Lisa said briskly, while pulling Kaito. (Note: Briskly means quickly). "Hold on" Kaito said as he waited for Luchia to catch up them. They entered the cave. There were three ways. "Ok! Me and Nagisa will go left, Rina and Masahiro will go right, and Luchia, Kaito, and Lisa will go straight!" Hanon said happily. All of them nodded and went to their ways.

It was very dark and Luchia was scared. But she didnt' show it, she tried to look brave. On the other hand, Lisa wanted Kaito to hug her. She pretended to get scared. "Oh Kaito! I'm so scared! Please hold me!" Lisa acted. "All right, all right. Don't get too scared. Nothing is happening anyway" Kaito said as he held Lisa's hand. "Such a bad actress" Luchia thought as she glares at Lisa. Kaito looked at Luchia's jelous face. He smiled. "Are you jelous?" he asked, smiling. Luchia looked at him and blushed and turned away. "No! I'm not jelous! I just don't like going here that's all" Luchia said. "Whatever" Kaito said, but he knew she's jelous. While they continue walking, Luchia tripped and got a bad wound at her knee and she also sprained her ankle. "Ouch! That hurts!" Luchia cries in pain. Kaito let go of lisa and sat down beside Luchia and observed her wound. "That's deep wound you got there" he said, as he touched her wound. "Ow" Luchia said, and Kaito looked at her. "Hmm... it seems you can't walk right now." he said. "Then how can we get out?" Luchia asked. Kaito hesitated. "C'mon Kaito! I'm scared here! I wanna leave! She's just acting!" Lisa said, annoyed. Kaito looked at her. "C'mon Lisa, she can't act that. Look at her wound and she sprained her ankle" Kaito said. 


	3. Takuya

Sorry guys for making you wait for months

Sorry guys for making you wait for months! Very very sorry! I'll make this other chapter a bit longer! Thank you RainbowPrincess326 for correcting me! And thank you for PinkAngelIdolVoice for giving me an idea! I'll use the idea! Thanks you guys! Here's my next chapter.

--

"There's nothing scary here!" Nagisa said, putting his hands behind his head. Hanon rolled her eyes. "I guess if something happened, you'll protect me" Hanon said sarcastically.

Nagisa looked at and smiled. "Of course! I'd do anything for Hanon-chan!" he said happily. Hanon blushed at this. She cleared her throat. "Let's just get going." Hanon said as they started walking around.

"Ne, Nagisa" Hanon said shyly. "Yeah?" Nagisa said, still looking at his way. "Will you always be on my side?" Hanon asked. Nagisa stopped and looked at her. Hanon blushed and looked away.

She felt a hand touched her hand. "Of course I will. Let's get going" Nagisa said as he held her hand and started walking. Hanon stared at their hands, embracing each other. She blushed darkly.

--

"Here Luchia, I found some herbs here." Kaito said as he started healing her wound. "Kaito-kun! Ouch! That hurts!" Luchia yelled, not looking at her wound.

Lisa was sitting on a rock, looking carelessly at Luchia's wound.

"What happened there?" a voice said as they turned to see a handsome boy, walking towards them. He has chocolate hair and has milky honey skin. He has beautiful violet eyes. He looks like he has the same age with Luchia.

"She tripped so we can't get out of this cave." Kaito said. The guy observed her wound. He got his band aid from his back pack. He placed it at her wound. "Make sure to bring first aid" the guy said, smirking.

"What's your name?' Lisa asked. The man smiled at them. "The name is Takuya." he said. Luchia blushed at him. "Wow. He's so good-looking, and smart too! I wonder why is he doing here?" Luchia thought, blushing.

Kaito realized that Luchia was blushing. "It seems I have a bad feeling with this guy" Kaito thought. Takuya looked at Luchia. "Are you ok now? Can you stand up?" Takuya asked. Luchia shrugged. "Maybe." she replied as she started to stand up.

She nodded. "Yeah, I can stand up." she said. Kaito and Lisa already stood up. "Why are you here?" Kaito asked Takuya. Takuya smirked. "I heard rumors about this cave. So I decided to check it out." he said, putting his hands at his pockets.

"Alone? I thought you should have a partner." Luchia said, fixing her clothes. "Well, I don't have anyone" he said as he walked towards Luchia. He held her hand. "Would you like to be _my_ partner?" he asked.

Luchia blushed. "Well… um…" Luchia didn't know what to say. She wanted Kaito to be her partner. But, this guy seems all alone. She was about to reply when Kaito pushed Takuya.

"Sorry Takuya. She's my partner." Kaito said, glaring at Takuya. Takuya smirked. "But, I'm pretty sure that this girl is _your_ partner" Takuya said, pointing at Lisa. "Yeah. I thought we're partners. Give Luchia to Takuya now" Lisa pleaded.

"Is Luchia your name? Pretty name for a pretty face?" Takuya said. Luchia blushed. "PLEASE KAITO!" Lisa said. Kaito looked at Takuya. "Fine. But you two we'll be with us" Kaito said as they started on their way.

Takuya smirked as he walked beside Luchia. He held her hand. Luchia looked at their hands, confused. "Well, we don't you to trip again right?" Takuya said gently. Luchia smiled at him. This made Kaito much jealous. Takuya knew that Kaito has interest on Luchia.


End file.
